Contact centers must comply with various regulations governing how a call may be conducted between an agent in the contact center and an individual. The applicable regulations depend on the purpose of the call, and these may involve various federal and state regulations that govern calls for debt collection, soliciting charitable donations, telemarketing, informational calls, etc.
For example, debt collection calls are governed by regulations that govern aspects of how a debt may be collected. At various points in a debt collection call, certain information is required to be conveyed to the debtor by the agent. For example, the agent may be required to inform the individual that the purpose of the call is to collect a debt. On the other hand, in other contexts, the agent is prohibited from making certain statements to the debtor. For example, the agent is precluded from making intimidating statements or attempting to collect on the debt after being informed by the debtor that they are represented by an attorney. Thus, in various contexts, agents are required to state certain information and refrain from making other statements.
Training agents on the various regulations has been the basic approach for ensuring the agents are complying with all the applicable regulations. This ensures that agents know the applicable regulations. While knowing the regulations at a high level is a pre-requisite for agents to comply with them, knowing the regulations does not necessarily mean the agents are complying with them on a call. Thus, agent training is usually supplemented by reviewing call recordings to verify that agents are complying with various regulations. For instance a supervisor may review a call with an agent in order to instruct the agent in any performance deficiencies. Reviewing recorded calls may be further supplemented by real-time monitoring of the agent to provide immediate feedback to ensure the agent is compliance with applicable regulations. This involves the supervisor listening in using a conference bridge, so that the supervisor can hear the agent's performance for a given call in real time. Some technologies allow the supervisor to listen only, or also provide voice prompts that are only heard by the agent.
However, whether a supervisor is engaged in reviewing recorded calls and/or monitoring active calls, these activities are usually limited in nature. Typically, there are a number of agents for every supervisor, and it is simply not feasible for the supervisor to review a significant percentage of each agent's calls. Typically, the supervisor has additional duties than just reviewing recorded calls. Thus, a deficiency with an agent's performance may proceed for some time without being detected.
Contact centers may now employ speech analytics systems (“SAS”) to assist in this task. While prior SAS reviewed call recordings in non-real time, current SAS can monitor calls in real-time and may be referred to as real-time speech analytics systems (“RTSA systems”). Further, such RTSA systems are more sophisticated than prior systems that just performed speech recognition. The technology found in a RTSA system can analyze numerous calls for a number of speech conditions that are context dependent. This may provide an enormous amount of real-time data, which then raises an issue of how to easily and practically inform a supervisor of the relevant information. Thus, improved approaches are needed for synthesizing and delivering RTSA information in an effective manner to a supervisor. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.